Chroniques du Sable - Livre I : Le Marionnettiste
by Daiky
Summary: Un printemps à Suna quelques années après la guerre. Une petite boutique fabriquant des marionnettes, une jeune femme réagissant au quart de tour et un marionnettiste hors pair. Ce qui arrive lorsqu'on réunit les trois. OC
1. Livre I : Le Marionnettiste

**Résumé :** Un printemps à Suna quelques années après la guerre. Une petite boutique fabriquant des marionnettes, une jeune femme réagissant au quart de tour et un marionnettiste hors pair. Ce qui arrive lorsqu'on réunit les trois.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Naruto, ainsi que ses personnages, sont la propriétés de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire, si ce n'est les reviews que vous aurez l'obligeance de me laisser =).

**Note 1** : Pfiou, c'est sur Naruto où j'ai le plus écrit et, pourtant, c'est la première histoire que je finis. Donc, voilà, vous pourrez dire que je me diversifie =D

**Note 2** : Cet OS fait partie des Chroniques du Sable qui comptera au moins un autre OS, sur Gaara cette fois-ci. Bonne lecture!

**Chroniques du Sable **

**Livre I : **_**Le Marionnettiste**_

La nuit était calme à Suna. C'était un soir où la pleine lune brillait et où le vent du désert soufflait paisiblement dans les rues, soulevant ici et là le sable ocre en des gerbes scintillantes. Rares étaient les villageois dehors à cette heure tardive.

Dans une ruelle proche du cœur du village, une petite boutique se dressait là, avec sa devanture aux lettres noires écaillées par endroits : _Le Marionnettiste_. À l'intérieur du magasin, tout était désert et sombre, mais un peu plus loin à l'intérieur, dans l'arrière-boutique, une lampe envoyait des ombres tremblotantes sur les murs et le sol de terre.

Une jeune femme était penchée sur un établi, activée à assembler des pièces de bois. Ses longs cheveux bruns, attachés en une queue de cheval épaisse, balayaient son dos par moment. Elle avait revêtu un débardeur noir qui lui arrivait au-dessus du nombril et une combinaison couleur sable dont elle avait noué les manches sur ses hanches. La chaleur dans la pièce était telle qu'une fine pellicule de sueur perlait sur sa peau tannée.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres fines et elle essuya son front du revers de sa main. Aucune fenêtre n'ouvrait ici et l'air était lourd. Finalement, elle repoussa la marionnette sur laquelle elle travaillait et posa son tournevis. Elle s'étira ensuite longuement avant de se mettre debout et de se diriger vers la porte qui ouvrait sur un hall d'entrée plongé dans les ténèbres.

La brune éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte de l'atelier à clé elle jeta ensuite un regard à l'escalier qui montait dans les ténèbres et qui menait à l'appartement de ses parents. Puis elle sortit dans la rue en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Dehors, l'air était frais, un contraste plutôt brutal face à la chaleur moite dans laquelle elle avait été enfermée ces dernières heures. Elle dénoua les manches de sa combinaison et les enfila d'un geste rapide, puis elle s'étira encore un instant avant de partir d'un bon pas vers son propre appartement. Ses pas la portèrent dans les rues silencieuses et le ciel clair, ainsi que les lampadaires essaimés ici et là, lui ouvrirent la route dans l'obscurité.

Le nez en l'air vers la lune opalescente, elle marchait tranquillement sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle recula sous le choc et demeura surprise un instant, face à cet inconnu qui lui faisait face. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tout comme elle. Ses cheveux châtains étaient ébouriffés sur son crâne et encadraient un visage à la mâchoire carrée et aux lèvres minces. Il la dominait de plus d'une tête, mais elle n'était pas bien grande et beaucoup la prenait pour une enfant avec son visage rond, son petit nez et ses joues pleines.

Deux prunelles noires se posèrent sur elle, la dévisageant avec sévérité.

– Hé, la morveuse ! s'exclama-t-il durement. Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ?

Le visage de Rei se figea brusquement et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Et puis, ce fut l'explosion.

– Non, mais tu te crois où ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Va te faire voir espèce de chameau décérébré !

Sur ces paroles, elle lui lança encore un regard dédaigneux et poursuivit son chemin d'un pas vif. Elle marmonna un instant dans sa barbe contre les imbéciles qui traînaient dans les rues, puis elle arriva finalement à son appartement où elle vivait en colocation. Tout était vide et calme, son cousin était parti en mission. Après une douche rapide, elle se coucha, l'image de cet idiot en tête.

x

Le lendemain, Rei gardait la boutique tandis que son père travaillait dans l'atelier. Le magasin était divisé entre les étagères, qui supportaient les pièces détachées, et le comptoir derrière lequel se trouvait la réserve puis l'atelier. La brune était présentement installée à une petite table près de l'entrée et s'occupait de mettre les dernières vis à une marionnette pour un client.

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils, il lui manquait un écrou. La jeune femme soupira lourdement et se leva pour partir au fin fond de la réserve. Elle mit bien quelques minutes à trouver le bon diamètre et elle put entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir dans le magasin.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la boutique, elle trouva son père derrière le comptoir. Rei plissa les yeux, l'orage grondait dans ses prunelles noisette. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et lui fit face.

– Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix coléreuse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Déjà que je t'accepte à l'atelier, tu ne voudrais pas que je dise à Maman ce que tu fais de tes journées où tu es censé te reposer, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin.

– Mais nous avons un client important, soupira son père en prenant une mine dépitée.

– Il peut bien y avoir le Kazekage en personne, je m'en contre fiche. Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, alors hors de mon chemin ! gronda-t-elle en balayant l'air devant elle pour le faire partir.

Résigné, le vieil homme retourna à l'atelier en grommelant. Il est vrai qu'il avait frôlé la mort en faisant un infarctus il y a deux mois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le materner ainsi.

– Et sois polie ! lança-t-il tout de même avant de disparaître.

Avec un sourire vainqueur, Rei se tourna vers les rayonnages du magasin où son client évoluait. Enfin, il fut devant elle. C'était un ninja qui devait avoir son âge. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir et des peintures violettes lui couvraient le visage. La jeune femme le reconnut tout de suite : le frère du Kazekage avait sa petite réputation, surtout dans le milieu des marionnettistes. Cependant, même si elle l'avait vu à de nombreuses reprises, jamais elle ne lui avait adressé la parole. Elle se contentait de l'observer de loin et d'admirer son talent. Aussi, se retrouver face à lui était quelque chose d'intimidant pour Rei.

– Eh bien, lâcha-t-il avec un rictus moqueur. On dirait que tu ne sais faire rien d'autre que de brailler à longueur de temps.

Rei cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peinant à assimiler cette déclaration.

– Pardon ? s'étouffa-t-elle ensuite, sous le choc.

– Tu as déjà oublié m'avoir renversé hier soir ?

La brune chercha pendant un certain temps dans sa mémoire, puis l'image de l'abruti du soir précédent lui revint brusquement. Un sourire dédaigneux déforma alors ses lèvres et elle se félicita de ne jamais avoir adressé la parole au frère du Kazekage. S'il était à ce point détestable, elle n'avait rien manqué. Puis, faisant fi de sa déception, Rei afficha son plus bel air hypocrite :

– Ah oui, le chameau impoli ! Désolé, avec ces horribles peintures sur ton visage, j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître.

Le sourire du jeune homme se figea légèrement, comme agacé.

– Ton père ne t'a pas dit d'être poli ? Tu devrais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser insulter sans rien faire.

– Tu veux rire, c'est toi qui as commencé ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. Et pourquoi devrais-je te respecter, tu es le Kazekage ?

– Non, son frère.

Les lèvres de Rei s'étirèrent encore plus et elle posa ses coudes sur le comptoir. Décidément, il avait une certaine répartie, mais une totale absence de courtoisie. Enfin, elle avait coutume de ne pas se laisser faire – et provoquait ainsi ce genre de réaction –, alors elle n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Cependant, la brune se rappela qu'elle devait gérer un magasin et que son père se ferait un plaisir de lui taper sur les doigts si elle perdait un client aussi important.

– Tu m'en vois ravie, reprit-elle donc plus doucement. Et sinon, pourquoi es-tu là, maître Kankurô ?

Il la dévisagea un instant, surpris par le changement soudain de comportement de la jeune femme. Puis il secoua légèrement la tête et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

– Une nouvelle marionnette qui me pose problème. Mais dis donc, reprit Kankurô avec un sourire moqueur, es-tu sûre d'avoir les compétences nécessaires ?

Rei lui jeta un regard polaire.

– Ne me cherche pas, déclara-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop calme. Quel est le problème ?

– C'est un serpent assez grand et je n'arrive pas à le contrôler.

– Ça ne m'étonne guère, lâcha la brune dans un souffle.

– Pardon ?

– Je disais qu'il devait être en pierre, fit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Il lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

– Quelle longueur ? Quel diamètre ? Combien de charnières ? fit-elle plus sérieusement.

– Huit mètres soixante-sept, vingt-trois centimètres et trente-cinq charnières.

Elle nota les informations sur l'un des calepins qui traînaient là, puis tapota consciencieusement son crayon sur le meuble.

– Structure externe et interne ?

– Bois de tamaris pour les deux, renforcé d'une structure en fil d'acier.

Son crayon frappa encore quelques fois le comptoir dans un bruit mat avant de s'arrêter. Alors elle releva les yeux de son papier, un air vainqueur peint sur le visage.

– J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Rei avec un sourire éclatant. Reviens demain.

Sur ces paroles, elle fit le tour du comptoir, passa derrière Kankurô qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et revint s'asseoir devant sa petite table.

– D'accord, répondit le jeune homme après analyse de la situation. À demain alors.

Il sortit et le tintement aigrelet de la sonnette retentit un instant derrière lui.

x

Le jour suivant, Rei était à son poste à la petite table de la boutique. Un jeune ninja arriva pour ajuster une articulation de sa marionnette qui était grippée. Elle fit de la place sur son plan de travail et démonta le pantin. Elle était en train de revisser la jointure lorsque la sonnette retentit.

– Bonjour maître Kankurô, s'exclama respectueusement son client.

– Bonjour Tora, madame la râleuse, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme.

– Je m'appelle Rei, siffla la brune entre ses dents. Voilà Tora, c'est fini ! reprit-elle ensuite en se redressant et en lui tendant sa marionnette.

Le ninja la remercia chaleureusement, puis donna quelques billets à la brune qui le raccompagna à la porte. Quand elle se retourna, Kankurô était accoudé au comptoir et la dévisageait, un air moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle l'ignora, passa derrière le meuble, et chercha un instant dans le bric-à-brac qui s'entreposait là. Elle en extirpa une petite boîte en carton.

– Voilà ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en enlevant le couvercle.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le marionnettiste en se penchant pour découvrir une trentaine de petites billes aussi grosses que le pouce.

– Insère-les dans chaque charnière, je les ai percés pour que ce soit plus facile. C'est un alliage spécial qui accumulera ton chakra. Ça devrait marcher.

Il hocha la tête tout en faisant rouler l'une des billes aux reflets irisés entre ses doigts.

– Combien ?

– Oh, tu me paieras si ça marche, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire paisible.

Il fronça les sourcils et se contenta d'acquiescer. Puis il fit disparaître la boite en carton dans sa poche et la remercia. Rei le regarda s'engouffrer dans la rue où les passants s'affairaient par cette matinée assez fraîche.

x

Deux jours plus tard, Kankurô poussa une nouvelle fois la porte du magasin. La jeune femme travaillait à sa petite table, comme auparavant. Elle releva un instant la tête pour le saluer, puis elle se concentra sur le pantin qu'elle était en train de monter afin d'ajuster une dernière vis.

– Vous avez beaucoup de commandes ? demanda poliment le jeune marionnettiste en s'accoudant au comptoir.

– Assez. Il y a de nombreux ninjas à Suna qui utilise des marionnettes au combat et peu de personnes savent les fabriquer. Et nous avons également des commandes pour d'autres villages, conclut Rei en posant son tournevis et en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle passa derrière le comptoir et fit face à Kankurô.

– Alors, ça a marché ?

– Parfaitement, fit-il avec un sourire. Quel est ce métal ?

– Secret professionnel, déclara Rei avec sérieux avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

La brune attrapa ensuite un gros livre relié de cuir qu'elle ouvrit au marque-page. Les détails des commandes de chaque client s'inscrivaient sur le papier de la fine écriture penchée de son père. Son doigt longiligne parcourut un instant les lignes avant de s'arrêter.

– Quatre-cents ryos, lança-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers Kankurô.

Ce dernier se contenta de fouiller dans l'une de ses poches pour en extirper une liasse de billets plutôt impressionnante. Il compta rapidement et lui tendit son argent. Elle le rangea précautionneusement dans l'un des tiroirs du meuble, puis elle inscrivit un « payé » au côté du nom de Kankurô.

– Les ninjas qui font eux-mêmes leurs marionnettes sont de plus en plus rares, observa la jeune femme en jouant avec un crayon. Enfin, ça nous fait plus de travail, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire avant de grimacer. Sauf quand on commence à faire des modèles en série.

D'un signe de la tête, elle désigna la table où une marionnette de taille moyenne attendait que Rei l'achève.

– Un ou deux gadgets qui servent d'armes, une structure vaguement humanoïde et de grosses articulations faciles à manipuler. C'est ce que veulent la majorité des ninjas, maintenant. J'en suis à ma deuxième cette semaine, râla-t-elle en soupirant.

– Certains se contentent de peu, philosopha le jeune homme avec un rictus en coin.

– Tandis que d'autres atteignent la perfection, commenta Rei en dardant ses prunelles brunes sur lui.

Il se contenta de lui sourire.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que je me remette au travail. Dès que j'aurais fini celle-là, je pourrais continuer un projet plus passionnant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, intrigué malgré tout.

– Une véritable marionnette de combat. J'en ai déjà construit une que j'ai vendue à un ninja de Suna. D'après lui, elle est très efficace. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de pieuvre qui sécrète de l'encre avec de longs tentacules recouverts de pics rétractables empoisonnés. Nous avons un bon fournisseur de poison, reprit-elle après un instant de silence en souriant largement.

Kankurô fronça les sourcils.

– Ce ninja, ce ne serait pas Eisaku ?

– Comment tu le sais ? demanda Rei, étonnée.

– Les marionnettes de cette qualité sont rares et passent difficilement inaperçues, lui répondit simplement le frère du Kazekage.

La jeune femme hocha la tête tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

– Mais je n'ai pas le talent de ma cousine, déclara-t-elle après une grimace. Ses marionnettes sont tout simplement incroyables, de la même trempe que celles de Sasori que tu utilises et que tu as modifié. Enfin, elle a de qui tenir, son père était l'élève de la vieille Chiyo.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Tu veux dire que…

– Mon oncle s'appelait Yashiro, mais on le surnommait le Taïpan du désert. Outre la confection de marionnettes, il a porté la science des poisons à un niveau incroyable.

– Je connais son histoire, souffla Kankurô, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de stupeur par cette révélation.

– Je pense bien, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire. En tout cas, la prochaine sera pour mon ami Keiji, une tortue qui crache des flammes.

Le marionnettiste haussa un sourcil surpris.

– Qui crache des flammes ? répéta-t-il lentement, incertain.

– Oui, c'est un véritable défi, mais Kei m'a dit que ça pourrait être sacrément efficace, surtout qu'il utilise des techniques avec du feu pour se battre.

– Effectivement, mais ça reste un sacré challenge, fit-il, pensif. Je vais te laisser travailler alors.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie, lui adressa un signe de la main, puis ouvrit la porte avant de s'évanouir dans la rue ensoleillée.

x

Un soir parmi tant d'autres, les nuages de la journée avaient disparu en même temps que la nuit s'était installée. On pouvait voir les étoiles briller de leur éclat argenté. Le long des murailles qui entouraient Suna, des gardes étaient postés à intervalle régulier, surveillant le désert de leur regard acéré. Et, parmi eux, une silhouette fine se dessinait sur l'un des petits murets, assise, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Rei adorait venir ici, regarder le sable s'étendant à perte de vue, écouter le souffle régulier du vent qui soulevait les dunes et modelait le désert. L'impression de solitude, c'est ce qui attirait la jeune femme après une journée de travail harassante et un soleil de plomb qui chauffait même l'intérieur des habitations de terre. De plus, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir sur ces murets avec sa cousine avant que celle-ci ne déménage. Elles passaient alors des heures à discuter de tout et de rien, faisant fi de la différence d'un an qui les séparait dans l'âge. Ses pensées dérivèrent donc lentement dans son esprit embrumé et elle finit par se demander quand son cousin rentrerait enfin.

Absorbée par ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas les pas tranquilles qui s'approchaient d'elle. Alors, quand une voix la héla, elle sursauta tellement qu'elle se sentit irrésistiblement tomber dans le vide devant elle. Cependant, deux bras puissants la ceinturèrent et lui firent regagner la terre ferme. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit face à Kankurô qui, derrière ses peintures violettes, la dévisageait avec une lueur inquiète dans ses deux prunelles sombres.

– Ça va ? souffla-t-il doucement tandis que Rei se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions.

Enfin, elle se reprit et se détacha d'un geste brusque des mains du marionnettiste qui la maintenaient toujours par les hanches. Son visage se contracta durement.

– Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement, furieuse. Tu essayais de me tuer ou quoi ?

Kankurô se contenta de lui adresser un sourire en coin, légèrement sadique.

– Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu ne l'aurais même pas remarqué, chuchota-t-il d'une voix grave, presque menaçante.

Un léger frisson parcourut l'échine de Rei, puis elle laissa un rictus mauvais se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

– La prochaine fois, je te décapite !

– J'en suis potentiellement épouvanté, fit-il en hochant solennellement la tête.

– De toute manière, ça ne sera pas une grande perte, lâcha la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Écoute, ajouta-t-elle ensuite en tapotant son poing sur le crâne du marionnettiste, ça sonne creux.

– Je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama Kankurô, mi-offensé, mi-amusé.

– Aucun problème, je me le permets toute seule.

– Tu me cherches, là, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. As-tu tant envie d'être jeté par-dessus bord ?

– Ouh, j'ai peur ! s'écria Rei en agitant les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

– Tu vas voir !

Il commença alors à s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, tel un prédateur fondant sur sa proie. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul et s'apprêta à prendre ses jambes à son cou tandis que Kankurô gagnait du terrain.

– Ça suffit, intervint une voix calme derrière la jeune femme, mettant ainsi fin à leur querelle enfantine.

Rei se retourna d'un bloc et sursauta un instant en reconnaissant le ninja qui lui faisait face. Il était assez rare de le voir en dehors du Palais. Cependant, malgré les rumeurs qui persistaient encore, après toutes ces années, la brune lui décocha un sourire éblouissant.

– Maître Kazekage ! commença Rei avec entrain. Comment allez-vous ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui, vous avez vu ? continua-t-elle en babillant joyeusement sous le regard impassible de Gaara. Mon père dit que ça ne va pas durer et annonce même une tempête de sable. Demain ou après-demain, il n'était pas encore décidé.

Elle acheva sa tirade en se tapotant l'index sur son menton, puis elle sembla revenir au présent et un sourire badin remplaça très vite son air absorbé.

– Bon, moi j'y vais. Bonne soirée !

Sur ces paroles, elle se détourna rapidement avant d'agiter la main en direction des jeunes hommes. Elle disparut dans l'obscurité, laissant les deux perplexes quant à cette femme pleine de vigueur.

– Elle est très… dynamique, déclara lentement Gaara à son ainé qui regardait encore l'endroit où la pile électrique venait de disparaître.

Kankurô reporta alors son attention sur son frère et un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres.

– Une vraie folle furieuse ! répliqua-t-il ensuite avec un rictus moqueur. Elle me fait penser à ce ninja de Konoha, Naruto.

Le Kazekage se contenta de hocher la tête, ne pouvant démentir cette affirmation. Puis il se détourna et reprit sa promenade nocturne, très vite suivi par Kankurô.

Du côté de Rei, celle-ci avait emprunté paisiblement le chemin menant jusque chez elle, d'un pas rapide et léger tout en chantonnant gaiement. Elle arriva donc à son immeuble, monta les escaliers et se figea dans le couloir. Sa porte d'entrée était entrouverte, la lumière filtrait par la rainure. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle reprit difficilement sa respiration. Un cambrioleur ! Et son cousin qui n'était toujours pas rentré.

Avec précaution, elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Rei poussa un hurlement de terreur et s'apprêta à s'enfuir lorsqu'elle reconnut celui qui lui faisait face. Une silhouette élancée, mais bien musclée, assez grande, la peau mate des gens de Suna et de courts cheveux blond cendré décoiffés avec talent.

– Akira ! s'écria-t-elle plus soulagée qu'outrée. Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie.

– Je vois ça, fit simplement le jeune homme avec un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres fines.

La lumière venant de derrière lui ombrait le visage, mais Rei distinguait, derrière son nez droit et mince, deux orbes sombres qui brillaient d'un éclat de malice. Elle prit un air boudeur en voyant que la situation amusait follement son cousin et lui décocha un coup de poing dans le bras avant de le contourner pour rentrer dans l'appartement. Il referma tranquillement la porte puis lui fit face.

– Eh bien, quel accueil chaleureux, commenta-t-il simplement. Dis-moi si je te dérange, je peux repartir.

– Imbécile ! lâcha la brune en se précipitant sur son cousin pour se pendre à son cou. Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. On n'a pas idée de partir aussi longtemps.

– Je suis ninja, princesse.

– Oui, et c'est nul, affirma-t-elle d'un ton boudeur en se détachant de lui. Dai est parti depuis plus d'un mois et je ne sais même pas quand il reviendra.

Le rire clair d'Akira retentit tandis qu'il poussait sa cousine vers le salon, une main posée dans le bas de son dos. La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement dans la bonne humeur. Rei était contente de retrouver son colocataire, elle n'aimait pas être toute seule dans l'appartement. D'habitude, Daisuke venait dormir à la maison, mais lui aussi était parti en mission.

– Est-ce que ça te dérange si j'invite quelques amis à diner demain soir ? demanda soudainement son cousin alors qu'ils étaient installés devant la télévision.

La brune se contenta de hausser les épaules, montrant ainsi que ça lui était égal.

– Qui est-ce que je connais ? demanda-t-elle tout de même, curieuse.

– Je voulais inviter ma nouvelle et mon ancienne équipe, donc Jin et Kazuki, ainsi que Keiji. Je ne pense pas que Daisuke soit rentré d'ici demain. Ah, reprit-il après un léger silence, il y aura peut-être un ninja que tu ne connais pas encore, c'est le meilleur ami de Jin.

Rei hocha lentement la tête. Elle était déçue de ne pas voir Dai, mais l'idée de rencontrer les nouveaux coéquipiers d'Akira la contentait.

x

À Suna, lorsque le soleil, lentement, commençait à descendre vers l'horizon, on pouvait remarquer une recrudescence d'activité parmi les villageois et les rues s'en trouvaient plus animées. En effet, il était rare de voir quelqu'un dehors au début d'après-midi et de nombreuses boutiques fermaient même leur porte, attendant que la température chute légèrement pour rouvrir. Pour _Le Marionnettiste_, la situation n'était pas la même, la clientèle non plus, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi le magasin ouvrait toute la journée, mais fermait ses portes au milieu de l'après-midi. Cela permettait donc à Rei de pouvoir avancer sur ses commandes. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas au fond de l'atelier comme à son habitude, même si le soleil se trouvait bien bas dans le ciel. Non, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial :

– Ôte-moi d'un doute, Akira, c'est censé être un sushi ce truc ?

Actuellement, Rei et son cousin se trouvaient dans leur cuisine, occupés à préparer le repas du soir. La brune pointait son doigt sur un petit tas informe de riz qui ne tenait pas la comparaison face à ceux bien structurés qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Le jeune homme arbora une moue boudeuse.

– Oui, bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, moi, râla-t-il avec conviction.

– Pourquoi changer, hein ? Tu continues à couper les ingrédients et je m'occupe du riz.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête d'exaspération devant le perfectionnisme de sa cousine. Pour lui, tant que c'était comestible et relativement bon, ça lui allait. D'ailleurs, il salivait déjà devant le gâteau au chocolat qui cuisait dans le four, embaumant l'air d'une odeur alléchante. Après avoir secoué la tête pour se remettre les esprits en place, il retourna à sa découpe sous l'œil amusé de Rei.

– C'est dommage que Dai ne vienne pas, lança la brune tout en façonnant ses boulettes de riz.

– Est-ce que tu m'expliqueras un jour ce qu'il y a entre vous ? fit-il, occupé à couper avec application un avocat en tranches.

– Rien, tu le sais bien. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout.

Le silence s'installa un instant puis Akira releva les yeux vers sa cousine, haussant un sourcil septique.

– Tu admettras quand même que vous avez un comportement étrange l'un envers l'autre, déclara le jeune shinobi en la dévisageant avec attention. On dirait que vous sortez ensemble.

Le visage de Rei se figea un instant, le temps qu'elle se remette de sa surprise. Ensuite, son rire clair résonna dans la petite cuisine.

– Sortir ensemble ? reprit-elle après avoir recouvré une partie de son sérieux. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une chose qui risque d'arriver.

Akira soupira lourdement face à cette réponse, semblable aux précédentes lorsqu'il abordait le sujet « Dai » avec sa cousine. Enfin, il secoua la tête, lassé, et reprit son activité première.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut donc deux jeunes gens harassés qui s'effondrèrent dans le canapé, épuisés. La table était mise, la nourriture prête, ne manquait plus que les invités. Brusquement, Rei se leva et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. L'idée de changer de vêtements venait de lui effleurer l'esprit. Elle enfila donc rapidement un short couleur rouille et un bustier noir. Alors qu'elle détachait ses cheveux, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, quelques instants plus tard, elle trouva deux jeunes hommes installés sur le canapé devant la petite table basse. Ils avaient la peau mate des habitants du désert et des vêtements simples. Tandis que l'un portait les cheveux courts d'une belle couleur vert sapin, l'autre les avaient plus longs, brun foncé, et ses yeux en étaient en partie cachés. Akira arriva avec des verres et entreprit de faire les présentations.

– Rei, voici ma nouvelle équipe. Jin et Kazuki, ajouta-t-il en désignant celui à la chevelure verte puis l'autre. Les gars, c'est Rei, ma cousine.

La jeune femme esquissa un geste de la main plutôt timide tandis qu'ils la saluaient d'un signe de tête. Autant elle était à l'aise avec les gens qu'elle connaissait, autant les inconnus l'intimidaient un peu. Enfin, sauf dans certains cas où son caractère impétueux surpassait allégrement sa timidité. Sa rencontre avec Kankurô était un bon exemple du genre. Pendant ces moments, elle présentait alors d'étranges similitudes avec sa cousine au tempérament de feu.

Le shinobi à la chevelure blonde partit chercher les boissons tandis que Jin se penchait en avant, vers Rei qui s'installait par terre, de l'autre côté de la table basse.

– Akira nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, posée, qui contredisait l'étincelle rieuse dans ses yeux marron.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna la brune en levant un regard intrigué vers le ninja qui lui faisait face. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

– Que tu étais une folle furieuse ! lança son cousin depuis la cuisine.

– Hé ! s'indigna-t-elle.

– Il a dit que tu étais aussi bavarde que Jin, déclara Kazuki d'un air désinvolte.

– Je ne parle pas beaucoup ! commentèrent les deux intéressés d'une seule voix.

Cette réplique déclencha les rires de Kazuki et d'Akira, qui revenait de la cuisine les bras chargés de bouteilles. Les deux autres arborèrent une mine boudeuse, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine, et l'hilarité de leurs comparses ne fit que s'accroître encore. Le timbre aigrelet de la porte les sortit de ce moment de moquerie. Akira se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir.

Un blondinet aux yeux pétillants de malice fit son apparition sur le seuil du salon. Rei eut tôt fait de se lever pour lui sauter au cou, il était à peine plus grand qu'elle.

– Keikei ! s'exclama la brune avec un grand sourire lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin respirer.

– Reirei ! lui répondit-il, une lueur amusée dans ses orbes bleu azur.

– Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps ! continua-t-elle en tirant son ami par la manche pour l'emmener vers le salon.

– Très bien, mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis parti en mission.

La jeune femme s'installa à nouveau par terre et son ami s'affala à ses côtés tandis qu'Akira s'occupait de faire les présentations. Quelques instants plus tard, la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et son cousin se précipita sur la porte. Rei babillait joyeusement avec son ami lorsqu'il revint, suivit de près par le dernier convive de la soirée.

– Alors, ma chère cousine, je t'ai amené un invité-surprise, déclara Akira, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

À ces mots, Rei releva la tête et aperçut le jeune homme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Une chevelure châtaine ébouriffée qu'encadrait un visage aux traits marqués, légèrement anguleux, surtout au niveau des mâchoires. Des prunelles aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune, brillantes d'un éclat indéfinissable. Ce regard, elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

– Toi ! s'exclamèrent Rei et le nouvel arrivant d'une même voix surprise.

Le silence s'installa un instant pendant qu'Akira réalisait la situation.

– Vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-il finalement, intrigué.

– On peut dire ça comme ça, lança Kankurô, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? interrogea tout de même Rei en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

– C'est un ami.

La brune darda son regard noisette sur son cousin tout en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle porta son verre à ses lèvres tandis qu'il continuait son explication.

– Et puis, tu ne cesses de me répéter à quel point tu trouves sa technique fantastique, alors je voulais te le présenter.

À l'entente de ces mots, Rei avala de travers et commença à s'étouffer consciencieusement. Le frère aîné du Kazekage, lui, se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur. Enfin, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration tandis que Keiji lui tapotait tranquillement le dos.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement en relevant les yeux vers son cousin.

Ses joues étaient rouges, mais personne n'aurait su dire à cet instant si cela résultait de son étouffement ou de sa gêne.

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Akira en prenant un air surpris tout à fait convaincant. C'est vrai, en fait, tu m'as dit au mot près : « J'ai vu le frère du Kazekage s'entraîner, il a une technique vraiment incroyable. Ses marionnettes sont superbes, tu verrais ce qu'il a fait des créations de Sasori ! », imita-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Comme il ouvrait la bouche pour poursuivre, elle lui jeta un regard noir qui aurait glacé d'effroi le plus avisé des ninjas. Rei savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre, elle se rappelait très bien cette conversation. Elle s'était ensuite longuement épanchée sur le talent de marionnettiste de Kankurô et sur le fait que, sous sa tenue noire et ses peintures, il devait être plutôt pas mal si on tenait compte se son lien de parenté avec le Kazekage.

Akira lui accorda un sourire rassurant. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de continuer ses révélations, mais il aimait bien taquiner sa seule et unique cousine. Le jeune homme la regarda donc prendre tranquillement son verre, comme si de rien n'était, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle était gênée à présent. Jin, lui, avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ses pensées n'étaient pas dures à deviner. Il est certain que celui aux cheveux verts pensait déjà à caser son meilleur ami. La sonnette retentit à ce moment-là, sortant Akira de ses pensées. La brune ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendue.

– Eh bien, ma Rei chérie, tu en fais une tête ! lança le dernier invité en arrivant dans le salon.

À l'entente de cette voix, la jeune femme releva les yeux à toute vitesse et croisa deux prunelles grises qui se découpaient sous des mèches éparses couleur ébène. Rei se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur le nouvel arrivant en hurlant au passage un « Dai » retentissant. Elle lui sauta au cou avec brusquerie et son ami recula d'un pas sous le choc.

– Ben dit donc, constata sombrement Keiji d'un ton légèrement boudeur. Je n'ai pas eu un accueil aussi chaleureux lorsque je suis arrivé.

Rei se détacha de son ami et se tourna vers le blond pour lui tirer la langue. Ensuite, elle traîna le nouveau venu par la main pour l'emmener au salon. Il salua les autres invités tandis que la brune les lui présentait un par un.

– Alors, commença tranquillement Daisuke, est-ce que Keiji t'a fait travailler dur pendant mon absence ?

– Oui, affirma-t-elle avec véhémence. Je t'étale quand je veux au… euh… Tai… Tai…

– Taijutsu, princesse, l'aida son ami avec un sourire.

Il en profita également pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux tandis qu'elle se dégageait avec vivacité.

– Oui, bon, je ne suis pas ninja, moi !

Jin qui, comme les autres, les regardait en silence finit par intervenir.

– Vous lui apprenez à se battre ?

– Oui, lui répondit Akira en revenant de la cuisine avec d'autres verres. C'est pour lui éviter quelques… déconvenues.

– Déconvenues ? reprit Rei en relevant la tête vers son cousin. S'il n'y avait pas de pervers qui se promenaient à Suna le soir, je n'aurais pas besoin d'apprendre à les étaler !

Akira se contenta de secouer la tête d'exaspération. Sa cousine avait un talent inné pour l'exagération, mais seuls Keiji et Daisuke le savaient.

– Elle a été agressée ? demanda Kazuki en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui ! s'exclama vivement Rei.

À cette réplique, les deux amis qui entouraient la jeune femme éclatèrent de rire. Jin se contenta d'adresser un regard interrogateur à son coéquipier puis à son meilleur ami qui, comme lui, ne semblaient pas comprendre l'hilarité de la situation.

– Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une agression, soupira Akira en s'installant par terre, à côté de Kankurô. Il l'a à peine attrapé par l'épaule qu'elle lui envoyait son genou dans… euh… l'entrejambe.

– Et alors, c'était un simple réflexe ! commenta Rei en reprenant son verre.

Encore une fois, la jeune femme était gênée et elle plongeait dans sa citronnade, espérant qu'ils l'oublieraient un instant. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention général et, avec ce que son cousin révélait d'elle, il est certain que sa réputation allait en prendre un coup. Qu'allaient donc penser les garçons de l'équipe d'Akira ? Et Kankurô ? Son avis lui tenait à cœur, elle avait envie de faire bonne impression sur le frère du Kazekage, mais c'était raté pour l'instant. Enfin, au moins il saurait à quoi s'en tenir avec elle et pourrait donc prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Les réactions des garçons furent disparates. Kazuki cligna des paupières, interloqué, tandis que son coéquipier riait sous cape. Le jeune marionnettiste de talent, lui, se contenta d'un léger sourire en coin, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'arrivait pas encore bien à cerner le caractère de la jeune femme, mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'on ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec elle.

– Sacré réflexe ! commenta Jin avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle relevait la tête.

Sa tentative de dissiper l'embarras de la brune porta ses fruits et elle lui accorda un sourire timide, mais sincère.

– Alors, pourquoi lui apprendre à se battre ? intervint Kazuki qui essayait vainement de comprendre.

– On est jamais trop prudent, répliqua la jeune femme, son aplomb retrouvé.

Et la soirée s'écoula tranquillement, puis l'heure de se mettre à table arriva. Après avoir amené les plats sur la table avec son cousin, Rei prit place entre Daisuke et Kazuki, juste en face de Kankurô. Le repas débuta en silence, car chacun avait faim.

Alors que les conversations reprenaient doucement, la jeune femme se pencha vers son voisin de droite et accessoirement son meilleur ami.

– Au fait, j'ai pu parler avec la fille qui t'intéresse, lança-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Aussitôt, Daisuke fut tourné vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts et les baguettes en main. Il avala rapidement sa bouchée tandis que la brune le regardait en souriant.

– Alors ? souffla-t-il, accroché aux lèvres de son amie.

– Eh bien, figure-toi qu'elle adore tricoter !

– Attends, tricoter, tricoter ? Vraiment ? s'écria le jeune homme, tellement abasourdi qu'il en laissa tomber ses baguettes sur la table.

Keiji, à ses côtés, regarda les morceaux de bois rouler jusqu'à lui et secoua la tête d'exaspération. Enfin, il attrapa les baguettes et les replaça dans l'assiette de son ancien coéquipier.

– Oui, tricoter ! s'exclama Rei en calquant son sourire sur celui de son ami. Et je suis persuadée qu'elle adorerait tricoter avec toi.

La joie de Daisuke fut visible à l'œil nu sur son visage ovale. Les autres convives s'en aperçurent et ils furent encore plus stupéfaits par la teneur de leur conversation.

– Et ils sont repartis pour parler en code, râla le blondinet aux yeux bleus tout en lâchant un soupir équivoque.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire se tourna vers son comparse et posa une main sur son épaule.

– Allez, Kei, ne sois pas jaloux, déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle. Un jour, tu finiras par comprendre.

Derrière lui, la brune hochait vivement la tête. En voyant ces deux-là, Keiji se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Daisuke retirait sa main.

Le repas reprit tranquillement et, alors que Rei se tournait, elle avisa un sushi survivant qui se perdait dans les reflets argentés du plat disposé devant elle. Avançant sa main, elle s'apprêta à s'en saisir lorsqu'une paire de baguettes entra dans son champ de vision et fit disparaître le petit monticule de riz surmonté d'une tranche de saumon.

Lentement, la brune releva la tête et elle finit par tomber dans deux orbes noirs qui la regardaient d'un air moqueur. Elle plissa dangereusement les yeux, s'apprêtant à sortir une réplique acide comme elle savait si bien les faire.

Daisuke, qui avait vu la scène, attrapa un sushi sur l'un des autres plats et le déposa dans l'assiette de son amie. Il savait qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'on lui prenne sa nourriture et souhaitait ainsi éviter un esclandre, surtout qu'il était de très bonne humeur à présent. La brune darda ses prunelles noisette sur lui et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres qu'elle posa un instant plus tard sur la joue du jeune homme en signe de remerciement.

Le coéquipier d'Akira, Jin, les dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, intrigué.

– Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? finit-il par demander en les désignant de ses baguettes.

Rei et Daisuke se contentèrent d'échanger un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

– Ne fais pas attention, intervint Akira d'une voix lasse à l'adresse de son coéquipier. D'après eux, ils ne sont pas ensemble et, dès qu'on aborde le sujet, ils réagissent comme si c'était quelque chose d'impensable.

– Mais c'est quelque chose d'impensable ! répliquèrent les deux autres d'une seule voix, avant de recommencer à rire de plus belle.

Akira se contenta de secouer la tête d'exaspération. Décidément, il ne saurait jamais la véritable relation qui unissait sa cousine et son ami.

Quelque temps plus tard, alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, la sonnerie stridente de l'alarme retentit à travers le village. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : une attaque ou, le plus probable, une tempête de sable. Akira se précipita à la fenêtre et tira les rideaux qui lui masquaient la vue. Derrière, dans la nuit, à travers les halos des lampadaires, on pouvait voir le sable danser dans les airs.

Le vent était violent et des rafales abattaient les grains du désert sur les habitations et contre le verre des fenêtres. Seul un fou oserait sortir dans ces conditions. Et fou, il fallait l'être pour vouloir affronter une tempête rouge, aussi terrible par sa rapidité que par sa force à tout dévaster sur son passage. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond foncé avertit ses camarades, juste avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place.

– Eh bien, nous sommes coincés pour un moment, intervint Keiji en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis les garçons recommencèrent à parler avec animation, seule Rei ne participait pas. Son visage était fermé, contracté, et semblait plus pâle qu'auparavant. Daisuke lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux tout en se penchant vers elle.

– Allez princesse, ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera vite fini.

La brune hocha mollement la tête, puis leva un regard perdu vers les orbes gris de son ami. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur son front avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules, la callant ainsi contre lui. Mais elle n'allait pas mieux pour autant et son cousin s'en rendit vite compte.

– Rei, tu viens m'aider pour le dessert ? demanda-t-il soudainement en se levant d'un geste brusque.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, puis elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami afin de suivre Akira dans la cuisine. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et son cousin la prit par les épaules.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde est en sécurité, bien calfeutré chez eux. On ne risque rien.

– Mais Papa et Maman…, commença Rei d'une petite voix.

– …ont l'habitude des tempêtes de sable, martela le ninja avec fermeté. Ils sont tranquillement chez eux en train de regarder la télévision.

Elle finit par hocher lentement la tête, puis passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

– Tu sais bien que ça me stresse. J'ai peur.

– Je sais, souffla-t-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, tous s'étaient tournés vers Daisuke et Keiji, dans l'attente d'une explication quant à la situation présente.

– Que lui arrive-t-il ? commença Jin en désignant la cuisine du doigt.

Le meilleur ami de la concernée hésita un instant, puis il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au blondinet assis près de lui. Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement.

– Son grand frère a été pris dans une tempête rouge, avoua Daisuke. Cela fait un peu plus de deux ans qu'il est mort. C'était un ninja, vous deviez le connaître. Il s'appelait Nobu.

– Oui, je m'en souviens, maintenant, fit Jin après un instant de réflexion. Toute son équipe a été retrouvée morte en plein désert.

À ses côtés, Kankurô hocha lentement la tête. Lui aussi avait eu connaissance de ce tragique événement.

– Akira l'a beaucoup soutenu à l'époque et on l'y a aidé, expliqua à son tour Keiji. C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus si proches d'elle.

– Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit son voisin d'une voix plus joyeuse, elle aura tôt fait de retrouver son entrain habituel.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Rei sortait de la cuisine, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

– Bon les enfants, si vous voulez de mon gâteau au chocolat, il faut débarrasser la table.

Akira apparut derrière elle, la prit par les épaules pour la décaler de son chemin, puis il commença à prendre les plats. Ce fut signe d'un grand chambardement et chacun attrapa quelque chose avant de se diriger vers la petite cuisine. Enfin, ils purent s'installer autour de la table avec une part de gâteau et un thé bien fort.

La soirée continua assez tard dans la nuit. Ils s'étaient installés autour de la table basse, dans le salon, et jouaient aux cartes. Les rires résonnaient par moment, les conversations allaient bon train. Akira finit par se lever pour regarder dehors une dernière fois. La tempête était toujours là.

– Bon, eh bien, on dirait que vous allez devoir dormir ici.

– Super, Dai dort avec moi ! intervint Rei avec un grand sourire.

Akira plissa dangereusement les yeux.

– Hors de question, tu dormiras avec moi.

La brune croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Daisuke à ses côtés.

– Bon, je vous laisse ma chambre, reprit Akira en regardant les garçons. Trois personnes peuvent y dormir et donc deux dans le salon.

Il hocha la tête face à son propre raisonnement, puis il se dirigea vers les grands placards de l'entrée où étaient entreposés les sacs de couchage tandis que les garçons se décidaient qui allait dormir où. Au final, ce fut Rei qui trancha.

– Vous trois dans la chambre, décida-t-elle en montrant les trois jeunes hommes à sa gauche, et les autres dans le salon. Voilà, c'est réglé !

Ce fut donc Jin, Kazuki et Keiji qui se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Akira. Daisuke se pencha sur Rei pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

– Ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment, murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire en coin avant de se lever. Bientôt, tout le monde suivit son exemple et chacun ne tarda pas à être couché. Akira venait d'entrer dans la chambre de sa cousine après s'être assuré que tous ses invités étaient bien installés. Elle semblait déjà dormir. Cependant, elle ouvrit un œil à son approche.

– Bonne nuit Akira ! s'exclama-t-elle rapidement en se réinstallant confortablement.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard sceptique à la place où il était censé se coucher. Un ours en peluche noir occupait le coussin, le dévisageant de ses yeux de plastiques brillants. Il prit la chose que Rei appelait « Ton » par l'oreille et la posa par terre, puis il se coucha dans le lit. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle avait soif. Doucement, elle se leva, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son cousin, puis elle traversa le salon à pas lent pour gagner la cuisine. Rei se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'une traite avant de regagner le salon.

Ayant une assez mauvaise vision nocturne, la jeune femme se cogna le pied contre la table tout en tombant en avant. Elle mit ses mains devant elle, se préparant à un choc qui ne vint finalement pas. Des fils de chakra avaient arrêté sa chute. Doucement, ses mains et ses genoux touchèrent le sol et la lueur bleutée disparut tandis que deux yeux brillants lui faisaient face.

– Tu t'es décidé à me tuer dans mon sommeil ? souffla doucement la voix de Kankurô, légèrement moqueuse.

– Désolé, chuchoté la jeune femme, j'avais soif.

– Et c'est une raison pour tenter de m'écraser ?

Rei haussa un sourcil dans l'obscurité, puis un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Alors, elle déplia les genoux et mis ses coudes à terre jusqu'à se coucher sur Kankurô.

– Là, tu peux dire que je t'écrase, lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

Il inspira profondément, respirant par la même occasion le parfum fleuri de la jeune femme, avant de répliquer.

– Ne me tente pas.

Sa voix était basse, terriblement attirante et sensuelle. Rei se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura un « pourquoi ? » joueur. Le marionnettiste eut tôt fait de poser sa bouche sur la sienne avant de forcer la barrière de ses lèvres chaudes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion tandis que leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, avides. Kankurô passa ses paumes dans le dos de la brune, caressant sa peau nue sous le t-shirt ample qu'elle portait. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui tandis que ses doigts agrippaient la nuque du marionnettiste. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, haletants.

– Bonne nuit, Kankurô, chuchota-t-elle rapidement avant de se redresser d'un bond.

Les mains du jeune homme quittèrent les hanches de Rei et, bientôt, il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la nuit. Elle partit tranquillement se recoucher, un énorme sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Dans le salon, Daisuke avait les yeux grands ouverts et se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne savait pas sa petite Rei si manipulatrice.

x

Le lendemain, tout le monde était déjà debout alors que la jeune femme dormait encore. Ce fut son meilleur ami qui se dévoua pour aller la réveiller. Elle sortit finalement de sa chambre, les yeux mi-clos et passablement décoiffés, avant de bâiller de tout son long à peine le pied posé dans le salon. Daisuke, derrière elle, la poussa en direction de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était un peu plus réveillée et elle s'attabla en compagnie des garçons. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une place vide et Akira remarqua son regard.

– Kankurô a dû partir assez tôt, il avait des obligations, expliqua-t-il à sa cousine.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et replongea dans son bol de riz. Plus tard, alors que tout le monde était parti après avoir aidé à ranger, Rei se rendit à la boutique. Elle ouvrit le magasin puis se dirigea vers la réserve où elle trouva son père affairé. Elle le salua d'un baiser sur la joue et repartit dans la boutique, attrapant l'une des marionnettes sur laquelle elle travaillait.

L'après-midi, la chaleur était accablante, mais quelques ninjas venaient quand même dans la boutique. Aussi, Rei ne fut pas surprise d'entendre la sonnette de la porte résonner à nouveau. Elle ne releva pas tout de suite les yeux de son ouvrage.

– Bonjour, Rei, lança une voix masculine qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

Aussitôt, ses prunelles noisette se levèrent pour reconnaître Kankurô. Il portait sa tenue de ninja, les peintures violettes habituelles, ainsi qu'une de ses marionnettes sur l'épaule. Alors, elle répondit à sa salutation avec un sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait de la petite table où elle était installée.

– Je voulais savoir si tu voulais aller boire un verre ce soir, commença le jeune homme en la dévisageant de ses orbes sombres. Avec moi, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Rei resta un moment à considérer ces paroles, puis un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

– Je veux bien, commença-t-elle doucement, tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher à l'appartement. Mais pas dans cette tenue, hein ?

Il rit un instant avant de faire volte-face pour se diriger vers la sortie.

– À plus tard ! lança Rei tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte.

Il se retourna et lui accorda un sourire avant de disparaître dans la rue.

Le soir, Akira rentra chez lui longtemps après dix-neuf heures et il fut surpris de trouver la table déjà mise. Sa cousine le pressa de s'asseoir et ils mangèrent rapidement. Elle était déjà en train de se lever à peine la dernière bouchée engloutie lorsqu'il intervint.

– Bon sang, Rei, tu as rendez-vous ce soir ou quoi ?

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en lui adressant un sourire hésitant. Akira soupira.

– Qui est l'heureux élu que je devrais tabasser si jamais il te manquait de respect ?

Rei éclata de rire face à cette réplique.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Akira, il n'y aura personne à tabasser ou je m'en occuperais moi-même.

– Alors, c'est qui ? insista le jeune homme en se levant également pour débarrasser.

– Personne ! brailla-t-elle en disparaissant dans sa chambre pour se préparer.

Elle ressortit une dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'un débardeur en satin vert impérial. Ensuite, la jeune femme se précipita dans la salle de bain avant qu'Akira, qui était assis dans le canapé en train de lire, ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, une nouvelle dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la pièce d'eau, maquillée et coiffée, et revint dans sa chambre.

– Tes aller-retour me donnent la nausée ! commenta son cousin alors qu'elle repassait devant lui, car elle avait oublié de mettre du baume sur ses lèvres.

Puis elle partit fouiller dans son armoire à la recherche d'un gilet. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit à l'instant où Rei se redressait, son vêtement en main. Elle se rua hors de sa chambre et put voir son cousin qui se précipitait déjà sur la porte pour voir qui c'était.

– Akira ! s'écria-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée. Il resta un instant figé puis il finit par se reprendre. Alors, il se détourna en râlant.

– Ce n'est même pas drôle, commenta son cousin en regardant Rei qui traversait le salon après avoir mis ses chaussures.

– Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Dai ? lança-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

– Bien sûr ! Ou alors quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que ça ne se fait pas de tabasser un ami, conclut-il en croisant résolument les bras sur sa poitrine.

Rei se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Bonne soirée, Akira, souffla-t-elle en passant devant lui.

– Bonne soirée à toi, princesse, et ne rentre pas trop tard.

Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et salua Kankurô d'un sourire éclatant. Enfin, Rei se tourna à nouveau vers son cousin.

– Si je rentre, lança-t-elle en riant avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes gens furent vites dans la rue et ils se mirent d'accord pour essayer le nouveau bar qui venait d'ouvrir : _L'Oasis_. Leurs pas les y menèrent tandis qu'ils discutaient tranquillement.

– Qu'est-ce que voulez dire Akira à propos de tabasser un ami ? demanda Kankurô avec lenteur.

– Oh, c'est au cas où tu ne serais pas gentil avec moi, fit-elle tranquillement en lui jetant un regard en coin.

– Rassurant, commenta le jeune homme avec une grimace.

– Et tu sais, Daisuke et Keiji feront pareil.

– Eh bien, ça me donne une folle envie de sortir avec toi, dis donc ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Rei éclata de rire et lui prit la main. Ils passèrent une belle soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, puis ils sortirent du bar se promener un peu. Au détour d'un croisement, la jeune femme se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Ce simple baiser finit bien vite par se transformer en étreinte passionnée et, encore une fois, ils perdirent toute notion de retenue. Kankurô l'avait bloqué contre un mur et avait passé une main sous son t-shirt tandis que l'autre caressait sa cuisse nue. Il se recula soudain, essoufflé.

– Je ne crois pas que ça soit un endroit approprié, commença-t-il, les yeux brillants d'un désir mal contenu.

– Alors, emmène-moi dans un endroit approprié, murmura Rei en levant ses prunelles noisette vers lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois. Ce baiser fut rapide, à peine une caresse légère. Puis Kankurô lui prit la main et l'emmena à travers les rues. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur la place centrale où la résidence du Kazekage se dressait, immense. Les deux jeunes gens franchirent l'une des nombreuses entrées et passèrent devant les gardes en faction qui saluèrent le marionnettiste avec respect. Rei, à ses côtés, observait sans rien dire, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ce qu'elle voyait. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici.

Ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs, puis finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte que Kankurô ouvrit. Il la laissa ensuite passer et elle entra dans sa chambre. Rei eut à peine le temps de repérer le lit et une petite alcôve qui lui servait d'atelier qu'elle fut happée dans un baiser ardent, exigeant. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Les deux amants firent l'amour avec une sensualité qui mêlait un besoin violent de posséder l'autre. Leurs caresses laissèrent une trace brûlante sur leur peau nue. Leurs baisers avaient comme un goût d'infini. Le souffle court, ils s'effondrèrent sur les oreillers. La jeune femme se blottit contre son torse tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules dénudées. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain, Rei fut réveillé par Kankurô qui essayait de sortir du lit sans la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis se cala plus confortablement en passant un bras en travers du torse de son amant.

– Hé la marmotte, souffla-t-il, rieur. Je dois aller m'entraîner moi.

– Moi aussi, marmonna la brune en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Kankurô finit par la faire basculer sur le lit et il se positionna au-dessus d'elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il se redressa ensuite et sortit du lit tandis qu'elle refermait les yeux en se remettant bien au chaud sous la couverture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, le visage marqué par ses peintures violettes. Rei se redressa alors et s'engouffra à son tour dans la pièce d'eau. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, parée de pied en cape, elle trouva Kankurô en train de finir de s'habiller. Il attrapa ses marionnettes, puis ils sortirent dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'entrée où ils sortirent dans l'aube naissante. Une douce chaleur les enveloppèrent et tout semblait encore calme. Ils se séparèrent sur un baiser et Rei passa à l'appartement se changer.

Plus tard, la jeune femme se rendit à l'un des terrains d'entrainement où Daisuke l'y attendait. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il lui sauta dessus tout en l'enlaçant férocement.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle, abasourdie, une fois qu'elle put à nouveau respirer.

– Je me suis lancé ! s'écria joyeusement le ninja. Je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais.

– C'est super ! s'exclama la brune en lui sautant au cou.

Il la fit tournoyer un instant dans les airs avant de la reposer à terre.

– Donc c'est officiel, vous êtes ensemble, maintenant ?

Daisuke hocha vigoureusement la tête et tous les deux arborèrent un sourire extatique, unis dans une même allégresse.

x

Quelques mois plus tard, Daisuke et Rei vivaient le parfait amour chacun de leur côté. Un jour où ils s'entraînaient – c'était devenu une habitude plus qu'une nécessité –, la jeune femme réussit l'exploit de faire tomber son ami par terre. Elle se retrouva donc couchée sur lui, riant gaiement.

–J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

– Le miracle de l'année, commenta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Puis ses yeux furent attirés par un point derrière elle.

–Tu devrais te lever, ton homme arrive, lança-t-il en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction du jeune marionnettiste qui venait d'entrer sur le terrain d'entrainement.

Aussitôt, Rei fut sur pied et, une fois Kankurô devant elle, elle voulut l'embrasser, mais il se recula. Il avait le visage fermé et la jeune femme se demanda ce qui se passait.

– J'en ai assez, commença-t-il d'un ton sec, qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Ça ne peut plus durer. Tu as beau me dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre toi et lui, je ne te crois plus.

Rei resta abasourdie un instant, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela.

– Mais nous ne sommes qu'amis. Il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous ! s'exclama-t-elle rapidement d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension.

Le regard de Kankurô se durcit et il se détourna pour repartir d'un pas rapide. Rei resta planté là un instant, peinant à comprendre la situation. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers Daisuke.

– Tu sais, si ça peut le rassurer, tu peux lui en parler, commença-t-il avec sérieux.

La jeune femme le dévisagea un moment puis elle secoua négativement la tête.

– Tu ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

– Alors quoi ? fit Daisuke tout en fronçant les sourcils.

– Il ne me fait pas confiance !

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son ami et il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ma petite princesse, commença-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules, Kankurô a confiance en toi. Il est juste jaloux que l'on soit aussi proche physiquement. Tu sais, je reste un homme, ajouta Daisuke avec un sourire malicieux.

Rei rit légèrement puis elle hocha vivement la tête.

– Tu as surement raison, alors je peux lui dire ? demanda-t-elle avec une mine de chien battu.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

– Tu viens avec moi ? Il ne me croira jamais sinon !

Daisuke prit un air résigné et la poussa en avant, vers la sortie du terrain d'entrainement. Ils rejoignirent celui sur lequel Kankurô s'entrainait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il se retourna d'un bloc et jeta un regard noir à Rei.

– J'ai une explication ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant ses mains derrière son dos.

Kankurô s'approcha donc, les sourcils froncés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as inventé pour te justifier ? siffla-t-il, un rictus en coin déformant ses lèvres fines.

– Daisuke est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un, commença Rei en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

– Et alors, sa copine n'est pas jalouse, elle ?

Rei se retint de rire, mais elle reprit néanmoins son sérieux.

– Je ne pense pas que Keiji ait des raisons d'être jaloux de moi.

Kankurô mit un moment à assimiler la conversation. La colère sur son visage s'estompa pour être remplacée par la surprise.

– Tu veux dire que Daisuke et Keiji…, commença-t-il, hésitant.

– … sont ensemble.

Le silence s'éternisa un instant.

– C'est pour ça que tu disais tout le temps qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre vous deux.

– Oui, Dai ne s'intéresse pas aux filles.

Kankurô grimaça et se gratta la tête, un peu embarrassé.

– Je me sens bête d'avoir été jaloux du coup.

Rei éclata d'un rire léger.

– Ce n'est pas grave, reprit-elle avec un grand sourire. Allez, allons manger !

Elle lui attrapa le bras et fit un signe de la main à l'adresse de Daisuke. Ce dernier les regarda partir, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard, deux mains lui cachaient la vue. Il se dégagea tranquillement et fit face à un blondinet qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Daisuke regarda autour de lui puis, s'assurant que personne ne pouvait les voir, il embrassa son ange à lui.

**FIN**

* * *

_Petite traduction des prénoms utilisés_ : **Akira** - intelligent, **Daisuke** - grande aide, **Jin** - vertu, **Kazuki** - harmonie, **Nobu** - vérité, **Rei** - zéro, **Yashiro** - sanctuaire

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de mon premier OS sur l'univers de Naruto? N'hésitez à me faire part de votre **avis**, de vos **critique**.

La prochaine histoire des _Chroniques du Sable_ portera sur Gaara. Je n'en dit pas plus! ^^

**A bientôt**, donc.


	2. Livre I : Le Marionnettiste - Bonus

Bonjour!

Voici un petit bonus, histoire d'introduire rapidement le personnage de **Temari**, car il s'agit avant tout des _Chroniques du Sable_. Sous entendu, de la Fratrie du Sable. Alors, je ne pouvais pas publier mes deux OS avec ses deux frères sans elle!

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chroniques du Sable **

**Livre I : **_**Le Marionnettiste**_

**Bonus**

Le désert du Pays du Vent. Suna. La résidence du Kazekage. Une chambre. Un lit. Deux corps enlacés.

Couché sur Rei, à moitié nu, le jeune marionnettiste s'activait avec application à parcourir chaque parcelle de peau auquel il avait accès. Ses doigts et ses lèvres traçaient de longs sillons brulants et la brune frissonnait à chaque contact. Finalement, il se redressa, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et fondit sur la bouche de sa petite-amie. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné au fil des secondes quand, tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

– Kankurô, tu…, commença Temari avant de pousser un cri et de se retourner d'un bloc.

Les yeux de Rei s'ouvrirent en grand tandis que son amant poussait un soupir évocateur tout en s'affalant sur le lit. La jeune femme attrapa le drap et en recouvrit leurs deux corps dénudés.

– On ne t'a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer ? râla le cadet avec lassitude.

– Espèce d'imbécile ! s'écria l'ambassadrice de Suna en se tournant à nouveau vers eux. Tu n'as qu'à fermer ta porte à clé !

Sa compagne avait les joues rougies par la gêne tandis que Kankurô ne semblait pas plus perturbé par l'histoire que ça.

– Bonjour, Rei, continua Temari avec un léger sourire.

La brune se contenta de secouer vaguement la main, trop honteuse pour parler.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? intervint Kankurô avec impatience tout en claquant sa langue contre son palais..

– À part devenir aveugle ? lâcha la plus âgée de la fratrie, sarcastique. Gaara te cherchait pour te parler d'une mission, mais ça ne presse pas. D'ailleurs, estime-toi heureux que ça ne soit pas lui qui soit venu.

– Il aurait toqué, lui.

Temari lui accorda une grimace éloquente, puis elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle. Kankurô retomba sur son oreiller en soupirant largement.

– La honte, souffla Rei qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé.

– Oh, ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'était que Temari, fit-il avant de se tourner vers elle.

Aussitôt, il fondit sur ses lèvres et entreprit de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle le repoussa violemment et le jeune homme la dévisagea, intrigué par ce revirement soudain.

– La porte ! s'exclama Rei en prenant un air lassé.

Kankurô lui accorda un sourire avant de se précipiter hors du lit pour tourner la clé dans la serrure. Il revint ensuite et ils purent reprendre leurs activités précédemment interrompues.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé de cette histoire? Toute _review_, bonne ou mauvaise, est la bienvenue et sera fortement **appréciée** par l'auteur!

Merci =D

Le **Livre II** des _**Chroniques du Sable**_ est d'or et déjà publié. Il s'agit de la _suite_ de cette histoire. Vous pouvez y accéder par mon profil!

Daiky


End file.
